Natasha Cloggs?
by fluffybunny916
Summary: Natasha dissapers at random times of the day. Steve wants to know what she is up too. Will he find out? I suck at summerys, please just give it a try.


**Hello everyone as you probobly know this story is ooc, but, it would be so nice if you could just read it and tell me what you think. There is a movie line and a book line in this story, see if you can spot them. Please review!**

The Avengers tower is big, like really big, like so big that a person could go hide in a room and have no one find you for a few hours. Especially if your an assasin who is a master at hiding. So when Natasha goes missing for a few hours a day and mysteriously shows back up nobody really worries. The avengers used to worry a lot when she did that, but, they've gotten used to it now. Although Steve still worrys when she goes missing, even after she has reassured him, and when she has told him that she just needs a few hours away from her crazy family and work sometimes, and even after they have been married for 2 years. When he asks her about where she goes she just laughs at him and tells him if he really wants to know he'll just have to find out himself. So that is exactly what he dicided to do. He thought it was high time he knew where and what she was doing. Steve knew it was going to be hard to find the worlds gratest assasin who also just happened to be the worlds best hide and seek player, he knew that for a fact. So he had started looking for where his wife went about a month ago, he still hadn't found her.

He would follow her every time she went somewhere. She knew though, he would follow her and then he would lose her. Then the next day she would let him follow her a little more the next day a little more then the next day... you get the point. But after a months time and still nothing, he was wondering if he was ever going to find out where she went.

Steve was wondering around the tower one day deep in thought when he relised he was lost, well, not lost just got turned around. He started walking towards what he thought was the living room, as he kept on walking he knew he was lost. He had never seen this part of the tower before, it did not seem like Tony at all. Now that he thought about it, it looked a lot like Natasha's style. Black and red walls, expensive chandelers and marble floors. He was very puzzled, Tony nor any of the other guys hadn't told him about this place. How come he had never seen it before? How did he find it? It must have been well hidden for him not to have found it sonner, I mean he had been living in the tower for 4 years now.

Just as he was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the mystirous floor and back to his floor when he heard music. Not just any music, fiddle music. Steve knew that wasn't Tony's personality or any of the other guys for that matter and he didn't think it was Natasha's personality ethier. But he did what any person would do if they were cuorious, he followed the music. He went down some hallways and around some cornners till he reached a door. Music was poring out of the quite large room. He peeked in and saw a strange sight. Natasha was in the middle of the room in a button down checkered shirt and short jeen shorts dancing. No, clogging. She had on taps and was clogging to the fiddle music.

Steve just stood there and watched, stunned. Out of all the things he wondered what she had been doing, clogging never crossed his mind. Natasha kept on dancing, he knew she knew that he was there. As he watched he thought he had heard a noise, Steve turned towards the direction he heard the sound from, but, he didn't see anyone. Odd. He turned back towards Natasha still trying to get his head around the fact that she cloggs and is quite good at it.

The music stopped and Natasha walked over to her Starkpod and turned off the music. She turned to where she was facing Steve and smirked.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take to find my secret hiding place" her strong voice cut through the silence of the room. Steve could only stare. He was broke out of his trance when he heard Natasha clear her throat.

"I know you guys are hiding, come on out" she stated looking past her husband into the hallway. Steve was confused, he turned around to see his teammates crawl out from around the cornner. Natasha just raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

Tony looked very startled, Clint looked shepish, Thor was smiling shyly, and Bruces ears were pink from embersment.

"How did you know we were hiding back there?" Tony asked in awe.

"I have eyes in the back of my head, remember" she said and they all shuddered remembering the time that she proved that statment true. Clint spoke up.

"You clogg?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes I do" she said matter-of-factly, all the guys still just stared. They did not think the the great black widow, the deadlist assaisan on this earth could clogg.

"Okay guys enough of the prossesing that I clogg, I am going to teach you" Natasha said with a note finality. The guys groaned but did not argue, once Natasha made up her mind there was no changing it. While they were groaning Natasha pulled out 5 pairs of double tap shoes, why she had them no one asked.

"So what I want to know is how you have a whole floor that I didn't know about, I mean it is my tower" Tony asked in wonder.

Natasha smirked and pointed to her self "Spy" she simply stated, much to Tony's annoyance.

"Okay, put on your shoes and get comfy, you are not leaving until you know how to clogg" she told them. They did what she said and lined up for their lesson to begin.

4 HOURS LATER

All the guys were taking turns clogging with Natasha and were actully enjoying themselfs. Natasha had to admit that they were doing quite well and she was having fun as well. They were all laughing and claping their hands to the music when they heard somebody clear their throat. Six heads snapped up to see their boss, Director Fury. All of the Avengers with the exeption of Natasha visibly gulped.

Fury raised an eyebrow "Do I want to know?" He asked looking at the scene before him. All of the men had put on jeens and cheakered button down shirts and Steve went to go stand next to his wife.

"Whatever" Fury sighed "Mission in 5" he told them, they all nodded. He walked out of the room shaking his head "What a crazy family!" He muttered with a smile.

The avengers started to laugh.

"Well guys, let's go suit up" Steve told them. They all filed out of the room mumbling something about finding their way back to the main floor, they still had no idea where they were, they had just followed Steve.

"Well sweetie" Steve said "I was wondering if I was ever going to figure out where you went and what you did. I didn't know you could clogg". Natasha smiled up at her husband "I let you find me, as well as the other guys and yeah clogging is a hobby of mine acctuly any kind of dancing I like to do".

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance all these different dances?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought it would be fun to keep you guessing where I went everyday".

"Well was it? Fun, I mean".

"Of Course" Natasha said with a wicked smile. Steve laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. They were interupted by Clint climbing through the vents.

"Come on you love birds! Fury will be mad if we are late" he yelled from the vent. The couple rolled their eyes.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few. Now get out of here!" Natasha ordered and Clint surprisingly obayed.

"He just found out about this floor and he has already found his way around in the celing" Steve sighed.

"It's a miracle!" Natasha teased. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well we best get going then, we need to suit up" her husband told her. She agreed and they walked out of the room together.

**The end! I hope you liked it. I know it was really cheasy I just thought of the idea and wrote it down. So there was a part where Steve said he knew that Natasha was the worlds best hide and seek player ever and the part where Natasha said that she had eyes in the back of her head and they all remebered howw she proved that true, well, I am working on storys for both of those refrenses. So hopfuly you will read them when they are published. Thanks again!**


End file.
